Number Two
by SlayerBVC
Summary: After completing her 725th mission Kitty is offered the job of Deputy Chief at TUFF D.C. Accepting would bring her one step closer to being able to become a branch chief in the future. But what about her colleagues at the Petropolis branch?
1. Milestone Promotion

**Chapter 1: Milestone Promotion**

"Stay in there this time." Kitty yelled at Snaptrap as she and her canine partner left Petropolis prison.

"How'd Snaptrap get out again? We only arrested him yesterday right?" Dudley asked.

"Question for later. Come on let's get back to HQ."

As the two agents were in the elevator going back up to the main room Kitty was reminiscing on all of the missions she'd had since joining TUFF four years ago. All 725 of them, quite the accomplishment for TUFF's Top agent.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted as the two came out of the Elevator. Dudley quickly held back his partner's blaster hand so "That"* wouldn't happen again. The main room was decorated and a banner reading 'Happy 725th successful mission Agent Katswell!' was hung from the ceiling.

"And here I thought I was the only one keeping track of that." Kitty said to herself.

"Yeah this was Keswick's idea. Chief says that number 7-2-5 is a huge milestone, one that even Jack didn't reach." Dudley mentioned.

Kitty only smiled as the party at HQ continued into the night.

_Meanwhile in Washington D.C._

-_Director Pantra's office. 6:35 PM_

*knock knock*

"Jayston*? What is it?" Pantra* asked his friend.

"Well sir I believe I've found the ideal candidate to be my new second-in-command." the blue jay said, handing him a rather large folder. "Petropolis branch Agent Kitty Katswell has just completed her 725th mission, a milestone that no agent has reached in close to 20 years. As the agency's best I believe that she's more than qualified." "Sir?"

"*sigh* Alder, just because she's our best agent doesn't automatically mean that she's command material, big difference between field work and paperwork." "I'll notify Chief Dumbrowski about this tomorrow but I'll leave the decision up to Agent Katswell." the Director concluded dismissing the bird.

_Next Day_

Dudley and Kitty both let out huge yawns as the entered the main room not even being there for five minutes before the chief ordered Kitty to his office.

He motioned to her to sit down as a monitor lowered showing Director Pantra's face on it. This was Kitty's first time speaking to TUFF's director in her entire career as she automatically saluted her commander, unable to bring herself to open her mouth.

"Agent Katswell. First of all, I'd like to congratulate you on 725 successful missions. An achievement that few agents have reached. Now I'd like to get to my real reason for this call. We currently have an unfilled Deputy branch Chief position at the D.C. Branch and Chief Jayston has recommended you to fill the position."

Kitty was stunned by what she'd just heard. Experience at the Deputy Chief position was the sole requirement for becoming a branch chief, her dream.

"Chief Jayston would like you to come to the D.C. branch ASAP to get a feel for the job. Accepting it is your choice though. We'll be seeing you this afternoon." the director finished.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

OCs

**T.U.F.F. Director Leo Pantra**

-The head of TUFF North America, Director Pantra is a male lion in his early 50s and is the global director for earth's largest spy agency. All command promotions are made by him including branch chiefs. Despite being far older than he (Pantra) is, Chief Dumbrowski has the deepest respect for his boss, as do all under his command.

**D.C. Branch Chief Alder Jayston**

-Director Pantra's top advisor, closest friend, and branch chief of TUFF D.C., Chief Jayston is a male blue jay in his early 40s. His talents at the academy caught the eye of Director Pantra when he was branch chief in Hartford. Jayston recommends agents for open command positions to the director who has the final say on their promotion.


	2. Departin' For The District

**Chapter 2: Departin' for the District**

Kitty came out of the Chief's office in a daze, it honestly took her about a minute to come to.

She immediately went to her partner's desk. As she told Dudley everything that the Director told her about getting promoted, she had to stop when she saw the tears welling up in Dudley's eyes that he was fighting back. Poor guy looked he was going to break any second.

"Dudley, Director Pantra said that the promotion won't go through unless I decide to let it. He just wants me to go to Washington to see if I think I can handle it." This wasn't exactly making him any calmer. "To be a chief has been my dream ever since I became an Agent, and this might be my only chance ever."

"And if you take it?" Dudley asked, sniffling a little.

"I'll let you know first. Promise." Kitty said softly as she put her paw on his shoulder. "I have to go, that copter they sent is supposed to be here in five minutes."

When he looked out the window and saw the copter flying away, Dudley finally broke down and let all his tears out. He wasn't just upset at the fact that his partner wasn't there anymore, he was upset with himself for never getting the nerve to tell Kitty that he loved her. And that may have been the last time he'd ever see her.

_Elsewhere..._

_Bottom of the Potomac River 9:12 A.M._

_Dr. Billuck*'s Office_

"D.O.O.M. LEADERS OF NORTH AMERICA! REPORT IN!" the platypus shouted into his intercom, Close to 100 of the monitors lit up with the faces of each North American Cell Leader* of D.O.O.M. "Miss Peaco* I understand that you've intercepted some new intel from T.U.F.F.

"Yes Doctor. T.U.F.F. is promoting their top agent, a Miss Kitty Katswell, to the position of Deputy Chief at their D.C. Branch."

"Hm... Interesting..." Dr. Billuck said under his breath clicking his spurs together. "Snaptrap!" an eyebrow went up on the doctor's face when he looked at the 'Petropolis' monitor and did not see the rat there. "SNAPTRAP!"

"I'm here boss, I'm here."

"Cause as much mayhem as possible. Agent Katswell is currently out of the city, so T.U.F.F.'s branch is undermanned."

"Well I'd love to boss, but we made plans to take a day off an-"

"EVIL HAS NO DAYS OFF YOU BUMBLING RODENT! NOW FOLLOW MY ORDERS BEFORE I DECIDE TO COME THERE IN PERSON!" Billuck screamed.

Snaptrap was scared for his life at that prospect.

"Right. Mayhem. Got it!"

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Supreme Leader Doctor Garrett Billuck<strong>

The Founder and High Commander of D.O.O.M.'s Global operations. Dr. Billuck is a Platypus in his late 40s and founded D.O.O.M. roughly twenty years ago. He runs his organization with an iron fist, the venomous spurs on his feet, and from a hidden underwater bunker in the Potomac River. All of D.O.O.M.'s cell leaders fear his legendary temper, especially when he makes unannounced visits.

* * *

><p><strong>D.C. Cell Leader Astrid Peaco<strong>

Cell Leader for D.O.O.M. D.C.. A beautiful peacock in her late 30s, Miss Peaco is Dr. Billuck's most competent and dangerous asset in his organization, valued by her boss for her seductive abilities, which have lead to the defeat of many male T.U.F.F. agents. And while he would never admit it out loud, Chief Jayston hides a huge crush for her.

* * *

><p><em>Cell Leader- <em>Designation given the the leader of each city's D.O.O.M. cell. Notable Cell Leaders include Verminious Snaptrap, and Astrid Peaco. Counterpart to a T.U.F.F. Branch Chief.


	3. Mayhem and Misery

**Chapter 3: Mayhem and Misery**

_T.U.F.F. Petropolis HQ 10:41 AM_

Agent Puppy shooed away any of his colleagues who tried to talk to him. He had been crying into his desk for well over an hour and was still an emotional wreck. His eyes were noticeably red and the fur around his muzzle was wet and clumped up.

Chief Dumbrowski was concerned though, since as of then Dudley was the only available Field Agent the branch had. And it got worse as the alarm went off.

"Agent Puppy, D.O.O.M.'s causing random destruction and mayhem in the city." the chief said hopping onto Dudley's nose.

"Are you serious? What are they making the prison cells out of now, we just arrested them yesterday. And the day before that." Dudley said in an annoyed tone, before pulling himself together enough that he felt he would be okay and headed out.

"Where are they at Keswick?" Dudley asked his colleague as he tried his best to focus on driving.

"First, Snaptrap's attempting to knock over the f-f-f-f-founder's statue in front of City Hall. Second, Larry, Ollie, and Francisco have robbed the Petropolis M-m-m-military Surplus Emporium. Both locations are on opposite ends of Petropolis" the bespectacled inventor replied.

"If Kitty were here we could be at both spots and this wouldn't be a problem. Okay going to City Hall first." Dudley said.

_Petropolis City Hall 11: 23 AM_

"You know, for having such a short fuse, boss gives the best orders sometimes." Snaptrap said to himself as he lowered the hook of the crane he was driving onto the founder's statue. Then he heard the all too familiar roar of the TUFF-Mobile's engine and turned his attention to picking up Agent Puppy.

Dudley saw this and quickly aimed his blaster at the crane cable, cutting it. "End of the line Snaptrap." he said, subduing the rodent.

"I've broken out of prison twice in three days, do you really think that will do anything? Besides my backup's here." Snaptrap said but nobody showed. "I said 'MY BACKUP'S HERE!'" as Ollie and Francisco remembered their boss's cue and promptly blew the T.U.F.F.-Mobile up with a portable Rocket Launcher, leaving a flaming husk of steel behind.

Dudley instantly realized that Snaptrap had made himself a distraction, somehow knowing he'd go to him first, and that the Surplus Emporium was their real target. "Shame Agent Katswell isn't here, she would've seen this from miles away." Snaptrap said teasingly.

Dudley was speechless, this was a huge screw-up even for him. Even worse was that he knew that the rat was right, Kitty would have seen this coming. Dudley could only sob into the hard pavement, as Snaptrap picked him up by the scruff of his neck and threw him hard enough into the founder's statue to knock him out. He then threw Larry out of a tank and started randomly destroying buildings left and right as they marched to T.U.F.F.

_Dr. Billuck's Office, Same Time_

Garrett was watching the whole scenario unfold in front of him and had the most delighted look on his duck-billed face. "Under normal circumstances, Snaptrap couldn't find his way out of a paper bag if his life depended on it. However when given the right plan, even a complete imbecile can be made to seem competent. Isn't that right Agent Puppy? Then again, hacking into the Petropolis Prison lock server has become so simple for me that Verminious can be let out when I want him to be.*" he said to himself putting his webbed hind feet up on his console.

_Director Pantra's Office, Same Time_

Leo had seen enough to affirm what he'd known from the beginning, Agent Katswell is the lynchpin of the Petropolis Branch. He knew it wasn't a matter of whether she was cut out for a command position, it was whether her branch would be able to survive her absence. And to lose a city to D.O.O.M. was never an option for a Director of T.U.F.F..

"Jayston, contact Agent Katswell. I need to speak with her ASAP."

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

1.) This is my way of coming up with an explanation for how the villains break out of prison.


	4. Rescue Return

**Chapter 4: Rescue Return**

_Airspace over Kentucky* 11:40 AM_

The helicopter flight was taking as long as Kitty had expected it to, but then she began to notice that the pilot was now reversing course for some reason.

"Pilot, why are we turning around" Kitty asked the koala bear pilot.

"Agent Katswell, I've received new orders from Director Pantra, he's on the line for you now." he explained, motioning to the communications box next to her.

"Agent Katswell, I am afraid I have a rather dire situation that requires your intervention." Leo said to his best Agent.

"Listening. Please go on sir." Kitty said.

"D.O.O.M. has taken advantage of my calling you away from your branch, to stage a rather simple but devastating scheme. Agent Puppy has been knocked unconscious, and Cell Leader Verminious Snaptrap has robbed a military surplus store and is currently laying waste to Petropolis." "I am rescinding your promotion to the D.C. Branch. I realize now that removing a key element from a branch like youself has its consequences."

"Sir don't blame yourself, you only wanted to do what seemed best for the agency as a whole."

"Agent Katswell I'd advise that you prepare to go in hot." The Director then pulled a remote out of the inner pocket of his suit and revealed the weapons cache in the helicopter. "But before I end this call I have only this to say. Best of luck Deputy Chief of T.U.F.F. Petropolis."

"Wait wh-" Kitty couldn't believe what her boss had just done, he'd promoted her to Deputy Chief of her home branch. She decided to worry about this later as she got herself armed for the difficult fight ahead.

_Outside of T.U.F.F. Petropolis HQ 2:17 PM_

"Okay, so we made _many_ wrong turns on our way here. In retrospect we probably could have just used the tank to blast through every building in our way. But point is we're here!" Snaptrap said aiming the tank's muzzle at T.U.F.F. "And now to destroy T.U.F.F. HQ!"

"Just one thing you failed to account for Snaptrap." Kitty shouted as she rappelled out of the copter, to the rodent's surprise.

"Agent Katswell, you're not supposed to be here. Why are you here?" Snaptrap asked looking understandably confused.

"There was a change of plans. This ends here." she said tossing an EMP emitter onto the tank, wrecking its electronics upon activating, including the firing mechanism. Kitty then fired a net at Larry, Ollie, and Francisco capturing them, allowing her to turn her attention to Snaptrap, who was cowering inside the tank. She reached in and pulled him out by the coat collar and hog-tied him with two pairs of handcuffs.

"Petropolis Prison has a new high-security cell with your name on it." she said as he was thrown into the prison van.

_T.U.F.F. Med Ward 8:23 PM_

Kitty had found Dudley still unconscious by the founder's statue where he had been for at least four hours. He had a rather large bruise on his left shoulder and a wound on the top of his head. She had decided to stay by his bedside until he regained consciousness.

Dudley came around about a half hour later, as he was taking stock of where he was, he was surprised to see that his partner was next to his bed. "Kitty! You didn't take the promotion?"

"Well no and yes."

"Was... that supposed to be an answer?" Dudley asked still looking really confused.

"Okay I got my promotion to the D.C. branch retracted. However, the Director promoted me to Deputy Chief here. Mostly because for lack of a better term, I'm the glue in this whole branch." Kitty explained as she could see tears of joy forming in Dudley's eyes as he realized that his partner would never be leaving him again. But was instantly caught off guard when he kissed her on her lips.

"Just something I've been meaning to get off my chest." he said as he decided to go back to sleep, leaving his partner absolutely dumbstruck with what he'd just done.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

1.) In 'Mall Rat' we see a zoomed out view of Earth, with Petropolis appearing to be in the middle of the United States, specifically Missouri. This is contradicted in 'Booby Trap' which says that Petropolis is in California. For the curious I'm obviously going with the former until we get an official confirmation from Butch Hartman himself.

* * *

><p>And yes I did have this ending planned out from the beginning. Might explore the D.C. Branch eventually, but don't hold your breath.<p>

Please Review!


End file.
